


A Cruel Kiss

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midstorm wanted Rumple meeting a siren in Neverland. I tried to make it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruel Kiss

"Charming, my centuries old ass," the sorcerer muttered to himself as he swatted a badly placed branch out of his way. The damned prince had charged off into the woods on some quest or other and left Rumpelstiltskin to find his way back to their camp, without the aid of a map or compass. If that man was charming, he was a woman, and there was fairly tangible proof as to the contrary. "Where the hell-"

"Hello there."

He spun on his toes with a glowing ball of energy alight at his fingertips, ready to fling at whoever had managed to sneak up on him. What he saw took his breath away. Belle. Belle, drenched in a gold gown that clung to every single curve and plane of her body and offered an unhindered view of her pert little breasts as she stood smiling at him in the gloom of the woods. He’d already begun to stumble toward her before he even fully realized whom it was he was seeing. She attracted him like a super magnet and he put up no struggle as she drew him in.

"How- how are you here, Belle? I don’t understand." He raised his hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek before he paused, sniffing the air. Something was wrong.

"Does it matter now?" she purred, gliding so close that they stood nearly chest-to-chest and he could smell it even clearer. "I am here and you are here. Let’s celebrate and not question our good fortune."

He jerked away from her and snarked, backing away until he could see her from head to foot. She was a lie. His Belle was safely back in Storybrooke, likely sitting behind the counter of her library and lost to the world with some book or other. It shouldn’t hurt so much to realize that she was not here. It should relieve him to know that she was as far away from this place as she could be but it did not keep his tattered old heart from clenching in his chest as he stared at this mockery of his true love.

"You are not my Belle," he growled, clawed fingers curling into fists so tightly that his palms bled.

The creature smiled. “Drat, am I that transparent? Or is my gown that transparent?” She spun on the spot and he swallowed hard as he spotted the clear outline of her ass beneath the spidersilk fabric.

"So, a siren, then?" He sneered, as the thing moved toward him again. He allowed it because he would not back away from it, he was not afraid of it. "How pathetic. You know, I do believe I know a fair number of potions that call for a siren’s tears. I’m sure I could find a fair few ways to extract a few from you."

Belle’s- her face crumpled and she peered down at the ground, luminous blue eyes dimming as she brought one hand to her chest. She began to slowly circle around behind him. “You would…. hurt me?”

"I will not be toyed with, I warn you," he gritted out between clenched teeth, but he stayed where he was. She could not hurt him and the less he looked at her, the easier it was to continue resisting the urge to devour her.

"And who says I wish to toy with you? I would like nothing more than to spend a bit of time with you." She appeared at his back and slender arms slid around his waist, bringing a suddenly naked body hard against him. "I know who you are, Rumpelstiltskin. Even in Neverland, we have heard of the Dark One."

"If you know who I am, why are you still touching me?" He knew what his Belle would say, what his Belle always said. He could picture her clear as if it were happening again, standing just before him in his shop that night with her hands on his shoulders. She would say—

"Because you are not a monster." The imposter’s lips shaped the words the second the figment in his mind did.

He knew it was a trick, a secret these creatures knew to lure their prey under their influence. He didn’t care. He spun about so quickly that she had no time to move away before he had one hand fisted in her hair to drag her mouth to his, bending her back over his arm with the force of his kiss. He kissed her without care, without tenderness. He knew this wasn’t his Belle. This was a travesty, a betrayal to his lovely Belle, but he could not resist it. Three months away from her had taken a higher toll on him than she thought.

So when she jerked her lips away and put them to his ear, “You never did get to see her looking freshly fucked and satisfied. How about we fix that?” he simply threw her to the ground and followed her down, shutting his eyes as he tore at her dress. He could almost ignore her cruel, throaty laugh as he thrust into her, could almost pretend it was a softer, sweeter sound made just for him. Almost, but not entirely.


End file.
